Nute Gunray/Legends
Nute Gunray war der Vizekönig der Handelsföderation zur Zeit der Klonkriege. Er war ein Neimoidianer und Anführer des Neimoidianischen Innenkreises. Seine Biografie Gunray On Top erschien bei TriPlanetary Press und war ein Bestseller. Biografie Aufbau der Droidenarmee Gunray wurde etwa ein Jahr vor der Blockade von Naboo vom Sith-Lord Darth Sidious kontaktiert. Sidious hatte detaillierte Informationen über Gunray und dessen politische Vergangenheit und wischte Gunrays Skepsis über den Sith mit zahlreichen politischen Manövern weg, die sowohl dafür sorgten, dass sich Welten der Handelsföderation anschlossen, als auch die Sicherung von Handelsrouten. Nachdem Gunray und seine Berater Hath Monchar und Rune Haako unter Sidious Fittiche standen, begannen Sidious und der Vizekönig mit Plänen für den Aufbau einer Droidenarmee. Die Nebelfront griff nun Schiffe der Handelsföderation an, um es Gunray zu ermöglichen, eine Armee aufzubauen. Bei Dorvalla wurde die ''Rendite unter dem Kommando von Daultay Dofine vom Nebelfront-Terroristen Arwen Cohl zerstört und die Aurodium-Barren gingen verloren. Dofine kontaktierte sofort Gunray, um ihn vom Verlust der Barren zu unterrichten, obwohl Gunray und Sidious, was Dofine nicht wusste, die Front von der Revenue unterrichtet hatten. Sidious kontaktierte Gunray, der dem Sith seinen Adjutanten Rune Haako und den stellvertretenden Vizekönig Hath Monchar vorstellte. Der Sith-Lord beauftragte Gunray, mit dem Aufstellen einer Droidenarmee zu beginnen, allerdings misstraute der Vizekönig Sidious immer noch, er könne schließlich ein Jedi sein, der die Handelsföderation enttarnen wollte. Der Sith beruhigte Gunray jedoch, der sich nach dem Gespräch mit Vertretern der Baktoid Rüstungswerke und Haor Chall Engineering traf, um die Armee in Auftrag zu geben. Um die Angriffe der Front zu verhindern, wollte der Oberste Kanzler Finis Valorum Steuern über die freien Handelsrouten erhängen. Dies gefährdete jedoch die Profite der Handelsföderation und zahlreicher anderer Welten, wie zum Beispiel Ryloth, der Twi'lek-Heimatwelt, weshalb ein Treffen auf Eriadu abgehalten wurde, um über die Besteuerung der Routen zu diskutieren. Auf Eriadu lockte man Gunray und Lott Dod aus der Versammlungshalle. Die restlichen Führungsmitglieder der Handelsföderation fielen einem Attentat zum Opfer und Gunray und Dod standen nun der Handelsföderation vor. Da Senator Palpatine auf die Idee mit der Besteuerung der Handelsrouten gekommen war, beschlossen Sidious und Gunray, bei seiner Heimatwelt Naboo mit einer Blockade zu beginnen. Monchars Verrat miniatur|links|Gunray wird von Sidious kontaktiert Genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, als alles für die Blockade bereit war, wurde Gunray von Monchar verraten. Monchar wollte die Daten über die Blockade von Naboo an den Meistbietenden verkaufen und war von der Profiteur verschwunden. Gunray durchsuchte das gesamte Schiff, doch Monchar hatte sich schon abgesetzt. Als Sidious Gunray nun anrief, fiel ihm Monchars Abwesenheit sofort auf, woraufhin Gunray ihm eine Lüge auftischte, dass Monchar krank sei. Sidious wusste, dass es eine Lüge war, es interessierte ihn aber nicht und er begann nun seine Notfallpläne wegen des Embargos von Naboo vorzutragen. Während des Gespräches begann Gunray zu hyperventilieren und schluckte, als niemand hinsah, eine stresslindernde Kapsel, um wieder ruhig zu werden. Nach dem Gespräch mit Sidious kam Hakoo zu Gunray und riet ihn, die Kopfgeldjägerin Mahwi Lihnn auf die Suche nach Monchar zu schicken, was Gunray dann auch tat. Die Kopfgeldjägerin begann mit einer Suche nach dem verräterischen stellvertretenden Vizekönig und fand ihn auf Coruscant. Gerade als Gunray sich eine Schimmelmassage gönnte, erschienen Haako und Dofine, die eine Nachricht vom neimoidianischen Konsulat erhalten hatten. Sowohl Monchar und Lihnn waren bei einer Explosion auf Coruscant gestorben. Gunray fragte sich nun, was er Sidious berichten solle; er wusste jedoch nicht, dass der Sith Lord sehr genau von Monchars Verrat in Kenntnis gesetzt war und seinen Schüler auf dessen Fährte gesetzt hatte. Im Sinne der Handelsföderation konnte der Schüler sämtliche Mitwisser töten und Sidious begann mit der Blockade von Naboo. Blockade von Naboo Um mit Verhandlungen zu beginnen, entsandte Valorum die Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi nach Naboo. Da der Droide TC-14, den Gunray zu den Botschaftern schickte, um sie abzulenken, feststellte, dass die beiden Jedi waren, kontaktierte Gunray Darth Sidious. Dieser befahl Gunray, die Jedi zu vernichten. Gunrays Droiden zerstörten das Schiff, mit dem Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon gekommen waren, den Jedi hingegen gelang die Flucht. Königin Amidala kontaktierte ihn währenddessen und fragte, ob die Botschafter schon angekommen seien, woraufhin Gunray nur erwiderte, dass er nichts von Botschaftern der Republik wüsste. Nachdem Amidala die Verbindung abbrach, beschloss Gunray, sämtliche Kommunikationsverbindungen von und zum Planeten zu unterbrechen und mit der Invasion zu beginnen. Kurz nach dem Gespräch mit Amidala griffen Jinn und Kenobi die Brücke der Saak'ak an. Aufgrund von Gunrays Droidekas mussten die Jedi die Flucht ergreifen und die Invasion begann. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war Naboo eingenommen und Gunray wollte Amidala zwingen, seine Invasion zu legalisieren, allerdings gelang der Königin mit den Jedi die Flucht vom Planeten. Sidious war wütend und schickte nun seinen Schüler, Darth Maul, auf die Jagd nach der Königin, wie er Gunray mitteilte. miniatur|rechts|Nute Gunray|Gunray und [[Rune Haako|Haako werden auf Naboo verhaftet]] Gunray zwang den Gouverneur von Naboo, Sio Bibble, eine Nachricht an Amidala zu schicken, in der Bibble Amidala bat zurückzukommen, da unter Gunrays Herrschaft die Bevölkerung litt. Amidala kehrte jedoch nicht zurück und stellte auf Coruscant einen Misstrauensantrag gegen Kanzler Valorum. Darth Maul hielt sich bei Gunray auf Naboo auf, als Amidala zurückkehrte, um den Planeten von seiner Herrschaft zu befreien. Als gleichzeitig die einheimischen Gungans eine Armee aufstellten, entsandte Gunray all seine Truppen, um diesen Aufstand niederzuschlagen. Amidala startete einen Angriff auf ihren Alten Palast. Gunrays Droiden gelang es, die Königin gefangenzunehmen und sie brachten sie zum Thronsaal. Als nun ein Double namens Sabé erschien, hielt Gunray dieses für die echte Königin und befahl ihre Verfolgung. Die echte Amidala holte zwei Blaster aus einem Versteck und schaltete mit Captain Panakas Hilfe die letzten Droiden aus. Sofort wurde der Eingang zum Thronsaal blockiert und Gunray musste nun mit Amidala verhandeln. Klonkriege Schlacht von Geonosis miniatur|links|Nute Gunray im Jahre 22 VSY. Nach der Blockade wurde Gunray vor Gericht gestellt, doch Sidious' Einfluss sorgte dafür, dass die Anklage schließlich fallen gelassen wurde. Genau wie die Leiter einiger anderer großen Unternehmen, wie zum Beispiel Wat Tambor von der Techno-Union oder Passel Argente von der Firmenallianz, kontaktierte der Sith-Lord Dooku Gunray, damit der sich Dookus Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme und der damit einhergehenden Separatistenbewegung anschließt. Gunray war jedoch nur bereit, sich dieser Bewegung anzuschließen, wenn Amidala, die nun die Senatorin ihres Heimatplaneten war, exekutiert werden würde. Daraufhin beauftragte Dooku den Kopfgeldjäger Jango Fett, ein Mordanschlag auf die Senatorin zu verüben. Als Amidala nach Geonosis reiste, wo die Konföderation eine Droidenarmee für einen bevorstehenden Krieg aufstellte, wurde sie dort mit dem Jedi Anakin Skywalker gefangen genommen. In der Arena der Gerechtigkeit sollte Amidala, Skywalker sowie der Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi exekutiert werden, indem man wilde Bestien auf sie losließ. Nachdem diese jedoch von den Jedi besiegt werden konnten, schickte man einige Droidekas hinein, als etwa 200 Jedi unter dem Kommando von Mace Windu auftauchten. Es entbrannte eine wilde Schlacht, in der Kampfdroiden in die Arena gelassen wurden. Gunray hielt sich mit Dooku sowie Erzherzog Poggle von Geonosis auf einem Balkon auf und versuchte, kein Ziel für das Feuer der Droiden darzustellen. Nachdem die Jedi hohe Verluste zu beklagen hatten, tauchte unter dem Kommando von Jedi-Meister Yoda eine Klonarmee auf, die das Blatt wendete. Alle verfügbaren Kampfdroiden wurden in die Arena geschickt, trotzdem musste Gunray wie die anderen Separatistenführer die Flucht in die Katakomben ergreifen. Da er nun von Dooku abhängig war, überstellte er ihm die Droidenarmee der Handelsföderation, die jedoch immer noch auf seine Befehle hörte. Gefangennahme von Padmé Amidala miniatur|Nute Gunray auf [[Rodia.]] Da das Volk von Rodia seit der Zerstörung ihrer Versorgungsgüter an Hunger litt, nutzte Nute Gunray die Gunst der Stunde und schloss einen Deal mit Senator Onaconda Farr. Der Deal beinhaltete, dass Nute Gunray Rodia durch die Schiffe der Handelsföderation beschützen lassen würde und Versorgungsgüter - insbesondere Nahrungsmittel - zur Verfügung stellte. Onaconda sollte im Gegenzug Padmé in eine Falle locken und zur Kriegsgefangenen nehmen. Nachdem diese Falle erfolgreich zugeschnappt war, benachrichtigte Senator Farr umgehend Nute Gunray, dieser befahl wiederum Padmé in eine Zelle bringen zu lassen und ihr Fesseln anzulegen. Anschließend kündigte er sein umgehendes Erscheinen an und versicherte, dass er die versprochenen Lebensmittel mitbringen würde. Kurz darauf landete er mit einem Separatistenshuttle auf Rodia, wo er von Onaconda und seinem Assistenten Silood willkommen geheißen wurde. Der Vizekönig Gunray wollte daraufhin umgehend zu Senatorin Amidala geführt werden. Nachdem sie ein Stück gegangen waren, wurden sie von einem Kampfdroiden, die Nute Gunray auf dem Weg eskortiert hatten, darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass dort hinten ein Gungan mit einer Jedirobe und ein goldener Protokolldroide stehen würden. Der Vizekönig, der eine enorme Angst vor Jedi hatte, befahl den Kampfdroiden, diesen sofort zu töten. Jar Jar Binks jedoch entkam durch ein Gitter im Boden und tauchte in das darunter liegende Wasser ab. Daraufhin schlug Nute Gunray Alarm und befahl allen Kampfdroiden, den Gungan zu suchen und zu töten. Onaconda befahl er daraufhin ihn sofort zur Senatorin zu bringen. Auf dem Weg wollte Senator Farr wissen, wann er mit den versprochenen Versorgungsgütern, die sie so dringend benötigten, rechnen könne. Dieser redete sich jedoch heraus, dass er gar nicht verstehen könne, warum diese noch nicht eingetroffen seien und versicherte, dass er den Vorgang prüfen lassen würde, so bald Senatorin Amidala hingerichtet sei. Als sie am Gefängnisturm ankamen, teilte ihnen ein Kampfdroide mit, dass Senatorin Amidala entkommen sei. Daraufhin tauchte das Gesicht des vermeintlichen Jedis hinter der Brückenbrüstung auf und Nute Gunray befahl das Feuer zu eröffnen. Jar Jar Binks stürzte daraufhin halb ab, rettete sich aber mit der Liane und federte damit wieder auf und ab und rettete sich schließlich auf den Boden. Es entbrannte ein kurzer Kampf, der damit endete, dass Jar Jar erneut durch das Gitter abtauchte. links|miniatur|Gunray wird gefangen genommen. Er wurde aber von einem Superkampfdroiden verfolgt, der eine Bombe platzierte, worauf eine enorme unterirdische Explosion folgte. Diese vernahm auch Padmé und nahm an, dass Jar Jar umgekommen sei. Kurz darauf wurde sie von Nute Gunray und Senator Farr gefunden und zwei Kampfdroiden erschienen mit C3PO, den sie in der Kommunikationszentrale fassen konnten. Vizekönig Gunray befahl drei soeben erschienenen Droidekas Padmé zu exekutieren und den Protokolldroiden zu zerstören. Onaconda wandte ein, dass der Tod nicht sein müsse, doch Gunray befahl ihm zu schweigen. Bevor die Droidekas feuern konnten, tauchte erneut Jar Jar Binks in Begleitung eines riesigen Kwazelschlund auf. Dieses riesige Wasserungeheuer zerstörte die Kampfdroiden, woraufhin Vizekönig Gunray mit zwei Kampfdroiden in Richtung seines Shuttles floh. Aber er kam zu spät, denn der Kwazelschlund hatte sein Shuttle bereits ins Meer gestoßen. Senatorin Amidala nahm Gunray fest und Senator Farr teilte ihm mit, dass er auf Seiten der Republik stehe und Nute Gunray in Arrest genommen werde. Kurz darauf erschienen die Schiffe der Republik, die C3PO herbeigerufen hatte und Kloncommander Gree nahm Gunray in Gefangenschaft der Republik. Gunray wurde später von Dookus Schülerin Asajj Ventress befreit, da Darth Sidious befürchtete Gunray könnte wichtige Informationen über die Separatisten und ihn preisgeben.The Clone Wars – Im Mantel der Dunkelheit Tod miniatur|Darth Vader tötet Vizekönig Gunray Während nun die Klonkriege in der Galaxis tobten, machte Gunray Bekanntschaft mit General Grievous, dem Kommandanten der Droidenarmee. Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung behandelte er ihn nun wie einen seiner zahllosen Droiden, was der General später nicht vergaß. Gunray flog gegen Ende des Krieges, geschützt von einer Schlachtflotte, zu den Neimoidianischen Rohstoffwelten, wo er seinen Palast auf Cato Neimoidia aufsuchte. Hier konnte er einige seiner Schätze retten, entkam jedoch nur knapp Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi. Auch ließ er seinen Mechno-Stuhl, durch den er mit Sidious Kontakt aufzunehmen pflegte, zurück. Dieser wurde nun von den Jedi gefunden und untersucht. Gunray kehrte nun über öffentliche Hyperraumrouten, verfolgt von Klonkriegern, zur Flotte der Separatisten zurück. Zwar hätte er auch über geheime Routen fliegen können, doch hielt er das für nicht eindrucksvoll genug. General Grievous schoss daraufhin einen Teil von Gunrays Eskortjägern aufgrund der alten Feindschaft ab, musste ihm aber schließlich dennoch helfen, da Dooku die Handelsföderation unter seinen persönlichen Schutz gestellt hatte. Gunray berichtete nichts über den fehlenden Stuhl. Aber da dieser sich in den Händen der Republik befand, wussten die Jedi-Generäle Bescheid und konnten die Eroberung Belderones verhindern. Gunray gab nun vor, er habe keine Nachricht von Grievous im Bezug auf Belderone erhalten. Als dieser jedoch bei ihm auftauchte, gestand er schließlich alles. Der Rat der Separatisten flüchtete schließlich den Planeten Utapau, doch nach Dookus Tod in der Schlacht von Coruscant im Jahr 19 VSY wurden sie auf den Planeten Mustafar umgesiedelt, wo Gunray mit den anderen Ratsmitgliedern sein Ende durch die Hand Darth Vaders fand.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith Ihre Ermordung wurde von Darth Sidious befohlen, da dieser sie nach seiner Machtübernahme nicht mehr benötigte und dem Krieg ein schnelles Ende bereiten wollte. Kurz danach wurden alle Droideneinheiten der KUS abgeschaltet. Persönlichkeit miniatur|Nute Gunray Gunray war habgierig und immer auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht, so sah er nur sich, die anderen waren ihm egal. Gleichzeitig war er immer bemüht, die beste Position und die höchsten Profite für sich aus einem Ereignis herauszuschlagen. Trotzdem war er eine willensschwache Marionette von Darth Sidious, der Gunray manipulierte und kontrollierte. Wie alle Neimoidianer verzichtete Gunray darauf, Arbeiten selbst zu erledigen, so dass Protokolldroiden wie TC-14 Botschafter ablenkten, damit Gunray und seine Mitarbeiter hinter deren Rücken Gesetze so zurechtbiegen konnten, bis sie passten. Sein Lieblingsgericht war schwarzer Mulchschimmel, mariniert in alkalischen Absonderungen des Braunfäule-Käfers, hervorragend gereift.Seite 38 in Darth Maul−Der Schattenjäger Hinter den Kulissen *Nute Gunray wurde in allen drei Episoden der Prequel-Trilogie von Silas Carson gespielt. *Nute Gunray wurde im Videospiel zu von David W. Collins synchronisiert. *Gunray ist ein Anagramm aus dem englischen Wort Raygun, was auf Deutsch Strahlenpistole bedeutet. *Im Original von The Clone Wars wird Nute Gunray von Tom Kenny synchronisiert, der auch in der gleichen Episode Nahdar Vebb synchronisiert. Die deutsche Stimme lieh ihm Joachim Siebenschuh, doch in Schicksalhafte Ladung wird Nute Gunray von Gerald Paradies synchronisiert. *Im Roman zu Star Wars Episode II - Der Angriff der Klonkrieger wird er auf Seite 322 versehentlich Nate Gunray genannt. *In dem Buch Kopf an Kopf – Duell der Teams wird seine Größe mit 1,96 Metern angegeben. Quellen * * * * * * * *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul – Der Schattenjäger'' *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''Episode I – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Die Rache der Sith – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' * * *''Star Wars Episode II Angriff der Klonkrieger (Roman)'' *''Kopf an Kopf – Duell der Teams'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Neimoidianer Kategorie:Separatisten Kategorie:Mitglieder der Handelsföderation Kategorie:Anhänger der Sith Kategorie:Vizekönig Kategorie:Legends